


Trapped: HYDRA's Prisoner

by ZebraLily112



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), College Student Dipper Pines, Dating, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper is very smart, Dipper wants to go home, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, F/M, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is evil, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's a little dark, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Dipper, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, References of MCU, Sharing a Bed, Technology, The chair, Torture, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Dipper has been missing for months! What happened to him? Where did he go? Is he okay? Well... in his dreams he's okay, but reality kicks in pretty early in the morning.Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Disney, so I do not own any of these characters! I don't own anything but my own imagination! Thank you! *Edited* I added a few things, including Courtney, who belongs to my DA friend Nala6098





	Trapped: HYDRA's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Disney, so I do not own any of these characters! I don't own anything but my own imagination! Courtney belongs to https://www.deviantart.com/nala6098 be sure to check out her awesome art! She has been very helpful and nice! Thank you!
> 
> Note: This little blurb, is not related to my other Gravity Falls blurb: Saving Stan.

A warm, content breeze swirled in, making curtains whisper as they moved and made a single silver wind-chime sing. Faint rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, shining its warmth on the carpeted floor, slowly crawling along. The sound of singing birds softly pierced the air, adding to the serenity of the atmosphere of the large bedroom. The soft rays of sunlight crawled along the thin purple covers of the large single bed, finding two people beneath the top layer. The soft chime of the breeze tickling the wind-chime caused one to stir, rolling over with a hum was a brown haired male. With a sigh, he nuzzled the soft pillow beneath his head, causing his bangs to fluff up, his constellation-shaped birthmark peeking out and revealing his identity as nineteen year-old Mason "Dipper" Pines.

The brunette shifted, his body waking up slowly as his eyes fluttered open. The brown orbs adjusted to the growing natural light and a smile came to his lips as he enjoyed the feeling of content. It felt good to wake up slowly after weeks of intense studying and test taking for his classes. A small sigh next to him made Dipper's smile grow, his eyes on the curtain of silky blond hair that covered half the face of the beautiful person next to him.

Carefully reaching out, Dipper moved his partner's hair, revealing the sleeping face of Pacifica Northwest. The blond had a small smile on her lips and Dipper could see the soft blue of the top she wore to bed. The couple had retired to bed rather early last night and Pacifica let Dipper spend the night since they were both rather drained and no one else was in the mansion. Truth be told, no one expected Dipper and Pacifica to start dating when they were fifteen, but they did. After Pacifica broke free of the shackles her parents placed on her, the blond forged a strong friendship with Dipper's twin sister Mabel, the two behaving like sisters. The three would often hang out, finding all kinds of activities to entertain themselves, even if it was staying inside watching movies.

During that time, Dipper felt himself developing a connection with Pacifica, even thinking about her when the trio weren't hanging out. Thanks to his physical training with Grunkle Stan and learning all kinds of interesting things from Grunkle Ford, Dipper had gained a lot of self-confidence and asked Pacifica on a date four weeks before he and Mabel turned sixteen. To Dipper's surprise, Pacifica said yes and the two had been dating ever since. It was hard on the couple to say goodbye at the end of each summer until Dipper turned eighteen, but they all kept in contact via chat, Skype, phone calls and e-mails. Pacifica's parents were instantly insulted when they found out their daughter decided to date someone "poor" but the blond ignored them because she was happy with Dipper and she wanted to see where their relationship would lead. The two had the occasional fight, but they always made up pretty quickly and Dipper would often do random romantic gestures that made Pacifica blush.

Now, years later, the two were still together and regularly study together either in Pacifica's room at the mansion or at Dipper's apartment. Last night though, they had dinner at a new diner called The Mountain Range, went for a short walk in the park, and went to the Northwest mansion. The couple was only able to stay up until 10:30 before heading to Pacifica's bedroom for the night.

Dipper's brain still felt a little tired, but he was feeling quite a bit better now that he had a really good night's sleep. The male smiled as he gently moved forward and wrapped his arms around Pacifica's petite form and buried his nose in Pacifica's blond hair, relishing in the scent of lilacs. Dipper loved the scent of his girlfriend's shampoo and the blond knew it, discovering her boyfriend's weakness when they were sixteen. Hearing a happy hum next to his ear made Dipper smile wider, he pulled back slightly to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him. A happy smile came to Pacifica's lips as she looked at her sleep-rumpled boyfriend, a happy sigh escaping her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dipper greeted

"Morning." Pacifica replied "Sleep well?"

Dipper hugged his girlfriend closer, causing Pacifica to giggle.

"Very well." Dipper hummed

"Good." Pacifica said "I was thinking about taking easy on our brains today, how does baking some cookies sound?"

"Breakfast, baking cookies, and being with the most beautiful woman in town." Dipper said "Sounds pretty good to me."

Pacifica giggled at the statement, only for them to increase when Dipper rubbed his stubbled cheek against the side of her face.

"You dorky sap." Pacifica laughed

Dipper grinned as he stopped nuzzling, looking at his girlfriend affectionately.

"But I'm your dorky sap, right?" Dipper asked

"Right." Pacifica replied

The blond reached forward, her thumb rubbing Dipper's birthmark for a moment before all of her fingers disappeared into her boyfriend's brown hair. Dipper closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the feel of Pacifica's manicured nails gently scratching along his scalp. Pacifica learned very early in their relationship that Dipper had a sensitive scalp and the feeling of her nails scratching it allowed Dipper's brain to temporarily shut up and enjoy the moment. Dipper let out a content sigh, the scent of lilacs in his nose and the feel of nails gently moving down to the base of his skull. He loved moments like these, where he didn't have to think... just feel.

"I love you, Pacifica." Dipper stated

"I love you too." Pacifica replied, a loving smile in her voice

A gentle silence took over the room as the couple enjoyed their time together, the morning breeze making the corners of the bedding move as if it was trying to get the couple out of bed. Dipper merely sighed, his eyes tried to open, but the gentle scratching along his scalp had him so relaxed that he couldn't open them. The feeling of Pacifica's nails moving further south toward his neck caused Dipper to shift slightly, but he didn't tell his girlfriend to stop. Suddenly pain shot through Dipper's body when the skin of his neck felt like it had something embedded on it, and the object had been pulled or something... the painful burning sensation made his eyes snap open.

Instead of finding himself with Pacifica in her bed, the morning light brightening their day... Dipper was alone on a lumpy mattress on a concrete floor and dark walls around him. The scent of lilacs was gone, replaced with the smells of concrete, sweat, grease, oil and a number of other things. Dipper slowly moved finding that a thick thread of the scratchy blanket over him had gotten caught on the digital collar that was on his neck. The teen sighed as he carefully plucked the thread and sat up, placing his head in his hands. He had yet another dream of home, remembering the happiness he felt before he was captured and brought to this horrible place. How he missed everyone... Mabel, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Courtney... he missed everything!

Raising his head, Dipper scowled at the poster that hung on the wall across from his barred cell. The red skull and tentacles mocked him almost as much as the drawings he saw of Bill in the journal when he was twelve. The nineteen year old wanted out of this place so badly, it was horrible! It was a foolish wish though, he knew that he couldn't escape without being seen. The guards were smart, they figured out Dipper's tricks pretty quickly when he was brought in. Dipper didn't even know how long he had been here... days, weeks, months? He had no clue. He only remembered what happened to him before he ended up in this place.

~~~~

Dipper was jogging through the park early one morning, enjoying the comfortable temperature and being able to watch the town wake up. The brunette was jogging on the far side of the park, something he had done dozens of times before... listening to his MP3 player as he jogged. Suddenly, something moved very quickly in the shadows the trees were creating and Dipper felt something sharp hit his neck, the teen stopped and pulled out a dart. A thick fog took over Dipper's vision as three more darts hit his back, shoulder, and leg. The teen fell forward, hitting the ground with Jon Pardi's Dirt on My Boots playing through his earbuds as he slipped into deep unconsciousness.

When Dipper awoke sometime later, he found himself tied to a chair and guards dressed in black surrounding him. A glance at a table he saw his wallet, keys, his MP3 player and his cellphone on it... but the electronic devices had been torn to pieces. The brunette growled a few curses under his breath as he struggled, but a guard quickly punched him in the gut to make him stop, when Dipper stopped coughing he found himself face-to-face with the head cheese of the base. A short man with thinning black hair, he had an egotistical air around him that made Dipper want to attack him. 

The head cheese or "Boss" as he wanted to be called, told Dipper that he was brought to HYDRA for a very special reason. The agents had heard about Dipper's inventions for paranormal investigations were already being highly praised for the evidence they gather and the level of technology being very advanced. Dipper was also being highly praised, being called a 'genius' and even was called a 'Mini Tony Stark' a few times. Dipper knew that they didn't want to talk about ghost hunting, so told the head cheese to get on with it, the man took the teen's rudeness in stride and told Dipper exactly why he was there.

HYDRA wanted Dipper to assist the tech support agents with rebuilding a piece of tech that was destroyed by Captain America a few months before-hand. Dipper refused instantly, even spitting in the boss' face to force his opinion. For many days afterward, the guards took turns beating him up, sometimes until Dipper could hardly breathe... but Dipper's answer was always "NO!" One day, Dipper woke up with a strange digital collar on his neck, he merely sneered and refused to help them. The response was the collar coming alive with electricity, shocking him to the very core.

It took three shocking sessions from the collar to finally make Dipper crack and agree to help them. To his horror, found that HYDRA had uncovered the paper blue-prints of 'The Chair' and were going to rebuild it. The boss even said that HYDRA was going to have agents track down 'The Asset' and 'The Nightshifter' to bring them back to HYDRA... so they would once again control them. Dipper tried refusing, but the collar changed his mind after it shocked him enough for his heart to almost stop.

~~~~

Ever since then, Dipper has been reluctantly helping the tech support agents with rebuilding 'The Chair'. He had tried doing shoddy work and connecting wrong wires, but was caught and beaten pretty badly for it. He had no idea how much longer it would take to complete the work, or even what would happen to him when 'The Chair' was finished... all he knew was that he didn't want to do this. Dipper sighed heavily as he leaned against the concrete wall of his cell as he listened to the guards doing their rounds and the slight hum of the collar. Dipper looked up to the 'ceiling' and closed his eyes.

"Stay safe everyone... I hope you're all okay... and please don't forget me." Dipper said to the air "I'm trying to stay strong, but it's getting harder everyday... but I'll keep trying. Just stay safe and happy, that's all I can ask."

Only silence answered, but Dipper did feel a little better... even though every part of his body hurt, especially his neck. All he could do was hope that everyone was safe and that they were happy even though he knew that everyone was probably extremely worried about him and no doubt trying to find him.

"You won't win HYDRA." Dipper said looking to the poster "You may have the upper-hand right now, but you won't win. You'll fall and be destroyed once and for all, I can feel it... and I hope I'm alive to see it happen."


End file.
